


Lonely

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [42]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: As Roger's daughter from a one-night stand, you feel neglected by his other kids.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen) & Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Lonely

You know being a rock star's daughter from a one-night stand isn't easy and you know you'll always feel out of place, especially since Roger has got other children from two women he's actually been with for longer than a day. It's not like you've never tried to approach your siblings, but even after years, they don't see you as part of the family because you were an accident and you don't have the same mother.

Your dad still invites you over sometimes to make you feel like you belong to the family. You don't really think he doesn't like you - or at least he doesn't show it. Then again, why would he celebrate your birthday and see you regularly if he hated you?

"Hey, why aren't you going out with Tigerlily and Lola?" Roger asks, sitting next to you on the couch as you close your book.

"They didn't ask me to come," you murmur. "I… just don't feel like I belong to the family. I'm not saying they're rude, but since I was little, they never really wanted anything to do with me."

He sighs and puts an arm around you. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that… I didn't think they'd pull through with it all this time. I thought it was just a phase after they found out they had a younger sister. I'll talk to them, okay? You're still my kid after all." He squeezes your shoulder, offering a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too, dad."


End file.
